I don't want you, I need you
by kuramahiei848
Summary: Hiei didn’t accept Kurama’s love and went back to Makai, now he’s back and different. He wants Kurama, but what if Kurama is shutting everyone out? Now how will Hiei fight the battle he’s already lost? HiKu.


Hiei didn't accept Kurama's love and went back to Makai, now he's back and different. He wants Kurama, but what if Kurama is shutting everyone out? Now how will Hiei fight the battle he's already lost? HiKu.  
  
Kh848: 'ello! Hiei: *growls, being chained to kh848's desk* damn you. Kh848: ^^;; Hiei got mad because I found a picture of Kurama and Yuusuke together, in a really kawaii pose. Hiei: KAWAII MY ASS!!!!! *Duck tape appears over his mouth* Kh848: ^_^ anyways, I've already got the second chapter started demo I'm a bit stuck. Wanna hint? Nani's gonna happen when Hiei sees Kurama drinking Sake with Yuusuke? Hiei: . Kurama doesn't drink. Kh848: ^_^ are you sure? Last time I remember, for a fifteen year old he's got a weak alcohol metabolism. Hiei: *glares* look, he wasn't drunk! Kh848: ^_^ yeah, that's why he asked Yuusuke is he could strip for him. Hiei: *growls and starts to chase after her* I TOLD YOU IF YOU SAID ONE WORD ABOUT THAT I'D-!!!! Kh848: ^_^ I NEED A DISCLAIMER!! *running* Hiei: HN. YOU DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO NOR ME!!!!!!  
  
"Hiei-kun, did you know that if two people watch the stars together, that means they'll have some relationship, somehow!" The redhead smiled to the boy, his emerald eyes gazing over the object of his desires. "Hn, kitsune no baka. I don't have time for stars." Hiei muttered under his breath and turned away from him "Hiei, want to watch with me?" "Why should I?" "Maybe we'll be friends forever!" "I'm not your friend damn kitsune!" "Then nani about a koibito? As long as we're friends." "I DON'T NEED YOU, NOR WILL I EVER!!! YOUR JUST SOME DAMMED HORNY KITSUNE CALLED YOUKO KURAMA!!!!!!" "I was only joking Hiei-san-." "IIE YOU WEREN'T!!!! IT'S VERY CLEAR!!!! YOU AREE IN LOVE WITH ME, AREN'T YOU!?!?" ".. Hai." "WELLL I'M NOT STANDING FOR IT!!!!!!" Hiei glared, then transported away "WAIT!!! HIEI!!!!" Kurama shook his head, tears falling down his cheeks; he ran off the roof and jumped down, running into his house and up to his room.  
  
~ a few days later ~  
  
"Konichiwa Ms. Minamino. Is Suuichi home?" Asked a boy in the doorway, he had greased back black hair and honey brown eyes "Oh hai Urameshi-kun." She sighed and led him up to Kurama's room, she slightly opened the door, hearing Kurama's sobs, "He hasn't got up or stopped crying since a few days ago, he hasn't even gone to school!" "I'll see nani I can do." He sighed, Ms. Minamino left as he walked in, he walked over to the edge of the bed, staring at the area where Kurama's face was bundled in his sheets. "Go away Yuusuke. I told Shiori to not let anyone in." Kurama mumbled "Not even Hiei?" Yuusuke asked, his eyes softening. ". Hiei?" Kurama started crying, demo louder. "Well, Hiei's the problem." Yuusuke whispered, then looked at Kurama, "Don't you wanna go to school?" "Not really." Kurama whispered, sitting up and wiping his eyes. "C'mon Kurama, you love school." Kurama grabbed onto Yuusuke's outfit, he sobbed into Yuusuke's clothes, "Kurama?" "Hiei left. because I told him how I felt." ". Kurama.." ".." "Gomen nasai. hey! I'm trying out for a gang! You wanna be in it? It's the biggest gang in town!" "Really?" "Yep!" ". I'll do it." "OKAY!!!!"  
  
~ author talk ~  
  
Hiei: I know Kurama will make the gang, demo Yuusuke? Kh848: . hey, he did beat you the first time you fought, and the first Reikai-Tantei member on his side was. KURAMA!!!!! *pulls on a string that came from my air* Hiei: *looks very board* Karasu again-? HOLY FUCK!?!?!!! Rope: *hanging onto Kurama and Yukina, their hands are tied behind their backs and duck tape is over their mouths* Kh848: ^^;; I forgot the duck tape. *waves hand and duck tape is removed, Kurama and Yukina breathe, grins* Now Hiei, they are both people you would go to the ends of the earth to save-. Kurama: . yeah right, he'd save Yukina. like Hiei thinks of me anymore than a fucking piece of-. *duck tape appears over his mouth* mfph! Kh848: WE ARE IN PG-13!!!!! *goes back to normal* anyways, if you let out your emotions before the end of this fic, then they both live. If you choose at the last second, one lives, and if you don't answer then they both die. Simple, hai. Hiei: *looking at Kurama, blushing madly* I c-can't. Kurama: *somehow has the duck tape off* YOU BETTER FUCKING SAY SOMETHING SHORTY, BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T, I'M GONNA COME BACK FROM THE DEAD AND KICK YOUR CHIBI KROOMIE A-!!!!!!!!!! Kh848: O_O *whispering in Hiei's ear* remind me to never mess with your koibito any time soon. or like ever. Hiei: @_@ *muttering, looking very frightened* he isn't my koibito. I. AM. SCREWED. Kh848: ^_^ review and tell me nani you think. *evil laugh is heard, and some coughing after, and more laughing*.. FIRE THE CAUGHING GUY!!!!! I need five reviews to post next chapter 


End file.
